Facets
by spacemonkey13
Summary: Maura thinks she's seen Jane in all of her elements: happy, sad, a bit broken, frustrated, upset, mischievous, and even mad as hell. But this is different. Why was Jane so mad? And was it all her fault? Maura only wishes to know and understand why.
1. Chapter 1

Author: And I couldn't help myself yet again. That summer finale was something else. Any mistakes, grammar- and spelling-wise, all mine.

Disclaimer: If only.

-x-x-x-

Maura honestly thought she'd seen Jane at her worst. And by "worst," she means at the height of her pain. When the feelings were just a little bit too much, it scared Maura just a tad too much as well when her best friend shut herself down and away from everyone else, including her.

She'd certainly seen her detective at her pettiest—that time with her biological father's shooting was most enlightening. She'd seen her cranky—Maura will never say it out loud but sometimes she wonders if Jo Friday took after Jane or vice versa whenever an empty stomach became an issue. She'd seen her at her protective stance, always first to take her side and the first step right in front of her whenever Jane felt she was in danger. Like when she garnered a few gazes from strange men in crime scenes that lingered just a little bit too long in the detective's opinion. After a few incidents like it, Maura found herself rolling her eyes in a mix of exasperation and affection at how Jane would step right between her and said strangers, staunch in her defensive and protective posture while displaying her badge and gun proudly in the process. Jane probably thinks Maura doesn't notice but she's also seen how she'd sometimes brush up close against another detective, mutter something in his or her ear and have them walk quickly away afterwards. She also probably thinks Maura doesn't notice that more often than not, those were the very same people the doctor knows tend to call her names like "Dr. Death."

And she'd seen Jane smug.

Too smug sometimes when she'd catch her watching Jersey Shore. If it's for research, where's the harm? Maura absently notes to herself that she should make it a point to catch Jane watching WAGS sometime soon so she can repay the favor.

She'd also seen Jane battered, bruised, wounded, hurt—in more ways than one and far too frequently than what she's really comfortable with: not just as a doctor but as her best friend.

And she'd seen her at her proudest whenever she gets to close a case. More so when she is able to tell a grieving family that justice has been served.

But in anger…

Maura began to rethink if perhaps seeing Jane's "worst" was happening right now.

She thought she'd seen Jane angry. From what she could recall of their last encounter with Hoyt, Maura remembers how fiercely her detective fought for her—for both of them.

She'd seen that brief flash of heated anger, tempered, molten, simmering just below a tightly controlled surface that is often directed at suspects, killers, unrepentant monsters.

But never like this.

Never directed at her. _Her_.

How? Why? What has she done to warrant such…such a look of hatred?

"Jane…" She whispers. Her voice is wavering, shaky, Maura notes. But she hardly cares. She wants to know what she's done to deserve Jane's wrath—yes! Wrath seems to be the perfect word to sum up her best friend in this moment. More than that, she wants to know what she needs to do to get Jane to look at her like she did before!

"Maura…" Jane growls, deadly and foreboding like that of a predator out for blood in the wild.

Maura's breath hitches and a soft sob stumbles past her lips. What has she done?

Suddenly, it was as if all the hurt came back and Maura could've sworn there was pain registering _everywhere._ Her head…it's been throbbing before but now it seems as if whatever it was that caused it had come back in full force to make itself known.

She can't seem to think clearly as to why Jane was so mad.

And just like that, with that sob, Jane's facial expression shifts and changes.

"Maura?"

Her head shoots up, her eyes hopeful and…

She'd seen Jane happy. When she's lounging on her couch watching the Red Sox, drinking beer, feet on her coffee table. Yes, sometimes she lets her get away with it precisely because she loves to see Jane happy, content, at peace. Even if it's just for a single weekend afternoon. When Jane is happy, it's like she draws everyone around her to feel the same. And she may pretend to act all grumpy and inconvenienced but she knows Jane. Her detective's happy when Sunday rolls around and their not on call. They can go out for brunch, hit up a few stores, walk in the park, see a movie or a play. Or just stay in and just… _be._

 _Hers._

She'll be catching up on her medical journals, seated at one end of the couch, and when she looks up to see what Jane is up to, she'll be right there on the other end reading something on her tablet, chuckling.

And when she gets caught looking at her, Jane will just grin that adorable kind that brings out a glow she can't quite explain and without even hearing what it is that's caught her amusement, Maura knows she'll be sporting a smile just as wide, simply because her best friend is happy.

She'd seen Jane comfort her by mere look alone.

It was a mix of something like hope, warmth, joy, sense of safety, of being cared for… _loved_.

Maura gasps.

"Maura? Are you hurt?" Jane's voice is undeniably soft. And the look in her eyes conveys all that Maura feels she'll ever need to get through whatever life may decide to throw at her.

"Maura? C'mon sweetie, answer me." It's soft and pleading now.

Maura shakes her head slowly, not really wanting to let her gaze wander away from Jane's.

But a sharp stabbing pain at the back of her head makes her wince and she can't help a grimace that emerges by her expression.

And Jane transforms right back into that scary angry mess she feared that—just a moment ago—was meant for her.

"You sonofabitch." She growls low and menacingly and takes a step closer, gun in her hand ever steady.

And then Maura realizes that it's not _her_. Jane's anger isn't directed at her.

It's for the one behind her. She didn't hear him at all. But then again, it's precisely how she was taken in the first place, wasn't it?

"You burn down my apartment, hack into my account, scare my family…you crazy little fucker. I could've probably forgiven you for all of that shit. But—YOU—DON'T—MESS—WITH—MAURA. No one does."

A laugh echoes behind her. But Maura knows better. It's actually a laugh lined with fear.

She thought she'd seen Jane at her worst. But this one right here, right in front of her…she knows this is the Jane she knows best.

She's safe. She's fine. And she'll be home soon enough.

Just as soon as Jane decides to stop "playing with her food."


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Pardon the lag. Work. What else?

Disclaimer: As if.

-x-x-x-

She's raging mad.

And to be honest, most of that is probably directed at herself.

Who _the fuck_ forgets to include her best friend to the list of people the sick fucker might hurt in order to get to her?

Apparently, Jane Rizzoli does.

Well, never again.

"I swear to God this finger is just itching to put a bullet through your skull. But that'd be too nice of a favor for you, you sonofa—"

"Jane!" Maura's voice is clear. Clearer than her first few words when she thought the doctor was hurt much more seriously than she appeared to be.

So of course, she can't help her ingrained reaction.

She rolls her eyes and— "Maura! Really?!"

"I'm just saying—"

"I am this close to shooting the brains out of that asshole who—in case you forgot—is holding you at gunpoint right now, and you want to focus on my language?!"

"Honestly, Jane. It's not like throwing in a few more curse words is shifting his gun any farther from my temple."

"Well neither is adding more apparently so would you let me say as I please?"

"You do remember what I told you about how using profanity says a lot about a person's level of intelligence—"

"And you do remember what I shared about how using profanity says a lot about a person's emotional stability—"

This time it's Maura who cuts her off.

"Oh, when you say 'share', do you mean personally or 'share' as in tagging me on some stranger's Facebook meme that you decided to post as your status for the day?"

"You're using sarcasm on me, Maura." She growls. But perhaps with a tinge of smile at the corner of her lips.

"Well I learned from the best, I suppose."

"That's a guess."

"I said, suppose."

"Which is another word for 'guess'."

"Hardly, Jane. In fact—"

"HEY! SHUT. UP!"

-x-x-x-

The guy tightens his arm hold over Maura's neck.

Fucker.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FORGETTING WHO'S HOLDING THE GUN OVER HERE?!"

Is he mental? He must be. Coz I know as sure as shit I'm holding one too.

"Actually, so is Jane."

 _Really?!_

"Are you stupid or something?!" The guy shouts right near Maura's ear.

She's wincing.

No—nope…cringing.

Ew. The guy must have spat spittle or something at that distance.

My poor little germophobe. Ho—wait. _Stupid?_

"Hey! You do NOT get to call the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts stupid! Now, I'm telling you, let her go or I swear to you, you WILL regret everything you've done at this point. More so if I see A BRUISE on her fucking neck from the way you're holding on to her!"

"You don't get to call the shots here, Rizzoli. Crazy ass bitch. You think you're so mighty, so smart, when all you are is a murderer! Any other fuckin' adjectives you wanna add to that?" He shifts his hold on Maura and she can see that her best girl's breathing a bit easier at least. That's something.

"Technically, murderer isn't exactly an adjective."

Her Brainiac. Just can't help herself.

"That's true. Even I knew as much. Guess I can declare myself as not the dullest tool in this shed." She adds immediately to draw any further ire the idiot might think of bestowing upon the ME for simply being honest.

Jane decides to cut in further as she notices Maura's look of confusion.

Entertaining other questions at this point…seriously.

This has gone on long enough.

And then she feels the shift within her.

-x-x-x-

There have been a number of distinct times when she felt this sense of calm just spread through her. Where others have claimed to feel amped up and ready to jump into the fray, there were cases wherein she honestly felt otherwise.

Korsak, her old partner, made a note of it one time.

It was during a case when Frankie was still a uniform tagging along. They meant to simply scope a place that was rumored to be an old stomping ground for their vic when the next thing they knew was that bullets were flying. And Frankie was cornered.

And it was as if everything she saw and heard was filtered through some sort of slow-motion device. She could've sworn she saw the moment the suspect's arm shifted to Frankie's direction, could've sworn as well she noted the fraction of a second where his finger made to pull on the trigger…

And instead of calling out to Frankie to warn him, Jane simply saw her vision focus enough to shoot directly on the perp's gun, causing his shot to shift and the bullet to miss her brother by less than a foot.

Korsak said something about how it wasn't exactly strange. He added how he knew others who reacted just the same. Not a lot of people, he added. But she wasn't alone in it either, he assured her.

Of course, when she mentioned it to her best friend, all Jane could remember was something about a story about some passenger on a train that went crashing and how the brain yadda yadda yadda reacts or overreacts… To be honest, she was just too overwhelmed at the time thinking about how close Frankie came to biting the bullet so to speak.

-x-x-x-

And now, it's happening again.

Jane could swear she was more aware than ever as she feels her spine straighten, her feet shifting positions, her arms both tensing and relaxing at the same time.

She could also swear Maura notices it too as she sees her best friend's facial expression turn into a mix of wonder, curious, and stunned silence.

And for the asshole.

Oh yeah. That's fear.

-x-x-x-

"Whatever it is you think you've got up your sleeve, Rizzoli, it's got nothing on—"

-x-x-x-

"Jane!"

-x-x-x-

"Maura!"

Her gun clatters to the ground.

-x-x-x-

"Did you just shoot at my ear?!"

So much for that sense of calm.


End file.
